The primary purpose of this investigation is to examine the acute and chronic effects of creatine supplementation in conjunction with resistance exercise training on muscle creatine loading, physical performance body composition and muscle morphology in men. This study will directly quantify creatine concentration in muscle before, immediately following an acute creatine loading regimen, and following a 12 week maintenance phase of creatine supplementation combined with a high intensity resistence training program. Furthermore, several aspects of performance including muscular strength, endurance, and power will be assessed following both short-term (acute loading) and long-term (Maintenance) creatine supplementation. Another controversial area associated with creatine supplementation is the impact on body weight and body composition. Most creatine studies have shown that 5-6 days of creatine loading leads to an increase in body weight. It is unknown whether the increase in body weight is due to lean body mass, total body water, or a combination of both. Given the short timne period it is expected that the increase in body weight is due to an increase in intracellular water in the body since the accretion of protein in cells generally occurs over a longer time frame. However, this issue requires further investigation. Similarly, the data regarding the effect of creatine supplementation on acute and chonic changes in lean body mass and body water retention is lacking. In summary, the information from this study will allow us to evaluate how individuals differ in their ability to acutely increase and maintain elevated levels of muscle creatine stores and how this relates to muscle morphology, body composition, hormonal concentrations and physical performance.